


Mama

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Megatron liked to have fun with Mama Termagax.





	Mama

Termagax smiled when she heard a knock at the doors to her quarters, but she quickly smoothed it over into a stern look. It was time. 

She opened the door and looked Megatron up and down, scrutinizing him. 

“Late again?” she scolded. “Come now, Megatron. You know mama doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

She stood aside and let him into her parlor, her optics drifting over Megatron’s backside. She had to stop herself from blushing when he turned to her, his optics bright and full of quiet adoration. Termagax couldn’t deny that her mentee was a stunningly handsome mech with those angular facial features, and full lipplates. His tall, strong chassis with immense power in his tank alt-mode. 

“Panel open. Valve only,” Termagax said, not wanting to waste another moment.

Megatron sank into a chair, spread his legs, and opened his interface panel with a click, exposing his dripping wet valve.

“Mmm,” Termagax said, sauntering over to him and stroking his cheek. “Already wet for me, my overcharged miner?”

“Yes, mama, I’m always wet for you,” Megatron said breathlessly. 

“Touch yourself.”

Megatron immediately reached down and rubbed his digits over his swollen little anterior node, first in slow circles, then more vigorously. He let out a sensuous moan and bit his lip as Termagax watched. After a klik, Megatron shoved a digit into his soaking depths, pumping it in and out so hard that lubricant splashed out. 

Termagax placed a servo on his lower chassis. “Your tank is full,” she said, getting turned on even more. “Do you need release?” 

Megatron nodded vigorously.

Termagax snapped back her interface panel, her enormous spike springing free. Megatron removed his digit and spread his legs wider, welcoming her warm chassis when she slotted herself between his legs, pressing her spike to his swollen valve lips. 

“Optics on mama,” she said. 

Megatron obeyed, optics glowing with lust and love. So much love. 

Termagax pressed forward, groaning loudly as she was enveloped in Megatron’s tight heat. No matter how many times they did this, he was still just as tight and wonderful as their first. So receptive and sensitive, too. 

Megatron struggled to keep his optics unshuttered as she began to frag him hard.

“Oh, yes, your valve is so good,” she said. “So good for mama. Mmm, I could pound into your sweet hole all cycle long.”

“Yes!” Megatron cried, reaching down to rub himself again as he was plowed into. “Yes, mama Termagax, just like that.”

Termagax pressed down on the area above his tank again, putting a lot of pressure on it. Megatron squirmed uncomfortably, tightening around her spike in a delicious way. 

“Do you want release now?” she asked.

Megatron could barely get his words out. “Please..”

“Please what?”

“Please, mama. Let me release my fluids.”

“Go ahead now, my lovely apprentice,” she said, leaning down to kiss him furiously, shoving her glossa into his mouth.

A few kliks later, she felt warm liquid dripping down her spike, puddling onto the chair below Megatron’s aft. The stream of waste went on and on before he was finally finished. The sight and feel was almost enough to throw her into overload, but she wasn’t ready yet. She pushed his legs apart into a painful splay and kept pounding into his messy valve, now dripping with lubricant and waste fluid. 

“Such a dirty thing, Megatron,” she groaned. “You have no shame here, do you? Only I have seen this side of you. Or do you let your miner friends frag you like this while you soil yourself?”

“Only you, mama,” Megatron said between moans of pure pleasure. “Only you.”

“Mmm, that’s right, baby,” Termagax said, reaching around and grabbing onto his treads to get more leverage. “This tight valve belongs to ME, doesn’t it?” She pushed a digit into Megatron’s mouth and he swirled his glossa around it, sucking eagerly. “Yeah, that’s it.”

She pushed deeper, hitting his ceiling node and causing him to let out a shrill cry of ecstasy, squeezing around her engorged length. 

“Mama Termagax, I’m—I’m coming!” he panted. “Oooh…I’m….”

As he tensed up, Termagax ripped herself out of his valve just in time to see a jet of lubricant spray everywhere from his clenching depths. Megatron was nearly sobbing by now. He rubbed his swollen node and squirted again. This time, Termagax dove between his legs and licked and sucked at his swollen valve, drinking up all of the liquid. She ate him out until he overloaded all over her face, then she stood up and pumped her spike until she came, painting Megatron’s pretty face with her transfluid. Megatron tried to lick up everything she gave him, his optics glazed over.

When she was done, she lovingly stroked Megatron’s cheek again. “So good for mama,” she said.


End file.
